


A Pretty Good Girl, As Girls Go

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [93]
Category: Dollhouse, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6377665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>SGA, John/Rodney, "you make a pretty good girl/as girls go" (Suzanne Vega)</i>. Traci trains Andre Ford and the other new SGC recruits. Set post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pretty Good Girl, As Girls Go

One thing Rodney would never tire of was watching Traci dance. He loved the graceful lines of her body as she stepped into a pirouette or turned into an arabesque. Rodney wasn't a particularly artistic man, but the way Traci moved was poetry; the way John moved, as a soldier, was prose.  
  
One thing that never failed to amuse Rodney - but that he was always a little nervous of, too - was watching Traci school a bunch of brand new marines on their first day of training in the SGC. _Expect the unexpected_ was the unofficial SGC motto. So those marines strutted into the training halls expecting a Jaffa like Teal'c, an Athosian warrior woman like Teyla, a space pirate like Vala stealing their wallets and dog tags, or another warrior like Ronon who could pick them up with one hand.  
  
None of them ever knew what to make of Traci, wearing BDU pants, a t-shirt, ballet shoes, and eyeliner. Sometimes, to up the ante, she had pink streaks in her hair (with hair chalk, because she respected John's professional boundaries). There was some kind of unspoken pact, to, among the SGC marines. They never warned the new guys about Traci.  
  
So when the marines filed into the training room and formed up ranks (and they were so young; had Rodney ever been that young?) they stared unabashedly at Traci as she flew through the air, landed, rolled, and came up on her feet.  
  
Their ranks wavered.  
  
John took over for a brief second, barked, "Form up!"  
  
And because he was John Sheppard, and he had that Commanding Officer voice, they obeyed immediately, but they still looked bewildered. And confused, because then Traci was back, welcoming them cheerfully to training at the SGC, and telling them all about partner combat maneuvers, because you had to watch your partner's back out there among the stars, and you had to be willing to lift, hoist, and sometimes throw someone to safety.  
  
Expect the unexpected.  
  
The marines looked shell-shocked.  
  
"So first, just a basic lift. To get a comrade up to higher, safer ground in an instant. Who wants to go first?" Traci beamed at her new recruits, proud as punch.  
  
A marine - dark-skinned, with an arch to his cheekbones that was familiar - raised his hand. "Me, ma'am."  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Ford. Andre."  
  
Traci raised her eyebrows. "Any relation to Aiden Ford?"  
  
"My cousin, Ma'am."  
  
John shadowed Traci's face for a moment. "He's a damn fine marine. All right. On your feet. Show me what you've got."  
  
"Can I have a moment? To put on my shoes." Andre held up a pair of plain black dance shoes.  
  
Traci raised her eyebrows, but then she said, "Absolutely."  
  
Welcome to the SGC. Expect the unexpected.  
  
Before lunch, Traci scrubbed down in the showers in preparation for John taking over again, but she was the one who babbled at Rodney while they ate. She was so pleased that Little Ford had come prepared.  
  
Rodney kissed her on the nose, which always made her giggle, and said, "You're doing great, girl. Your new little recruits will be just fine out there in the wide universe."  
  
It was John who said, quietly, "I hope so."


End file.
